This invention relates to the containment of pressurized fluid jets, primarily high pressure, (e.g. 1000 lbs per square inch and above), fluid jets, and is particularly, (but not exclusively), concerned with the containment of upwardly-discharging oil jets, resulting from "blow-outs" at oil rigs.
Oil blow-outs can result in substantial pollution as well as a large loss of revenue.
The invention has, however, applications other than containing high pressure jets, for example:
(a) the collection of oil and/or gas from a drilling rig,
(b) the exchange of heat and/or pressure,
(c) the separation of liquids of various densities from a mixture of the same, and
(d) the containment of low (e.g. less than 1000 lbs per square inch) pressure fluid jets.
As used herein, the term "containing" includes absorbing energy from the fluid jet, and the term "oil" includes mixtures of oil, liquids and gases.
Furthermore, as used herein, the term "liquid" includes water, oil and semi-solids, such as mud.